


too late

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dreams, Gen, Guilt, Identity, Memory, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt:<br/>Natasha Romanov, Regret, by definition, comes too late. ("Against Entropy" - John M. Ford)</p><p>at comment-fic on lj</p>
            </blockquote>





	too late

She wakes up, sometimes, from a dream, from a memory of efficiency and blood.

She is not breathing hard, she is not sweating; she is calm.

She remembers who was she was then, when a kill was sweet refreshment, contentment on a sunny day.

She wakes up from a memory of stabbing through guts and lungs, and her heartbeat isn't racing; it's slow, perfectly steady, and that's what scares her more than anything.


End file.
